Armed and Ready
by Finalcool720
Summary: Yang after her match with Mercury gets amnesia and winds up on the boat to duel academy.Mercury comes along to keep an eye on her for using too much of his power and what will happen during this tale time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rwby or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 1

Yang looked at her team before heading into the arena "I will bring us to victory"She said.Yang walked into the arena and saw her opponent Mercury."Lets get this match underway"the commentator said.Yang attacked with her fist right off the bat.Mercury dodged and begin the plan Cinder had in place.Cinder watched the fight closely and saw Yang go to far and noticed after the match.Yang did not remember anything.Mercury saw Cinder come over "I know this is a problem"He said.Cinder nodded and looked at the duel monster card deck Emerald was looking at and took it.

Cinder handed Yang the deck of cards."What are these"Yang asked."Duel monsters you are a duelist Yang"Cinder said."I see and my name is Yang"She said.Cinder nodded "My friend and yours Mercury is going to take you to duel academy"She said.Yang nodded and left with Mercury to the boat and got on.After the boat left Cinder smirked and chuckled at how mad Emerald was for giving her deck away. On the boat Yang noticed Mercury was gone and looked throu the deck."Interesting why are the cards not fimiliar to me"Yang thought.Yang walked throu the ship and bumped into a boy."Sorry about that let me help you up"He said.Yang nodded thanks and took his hand."I am Yang"She said."My name is Jaden nice to meet you"He said.Yang and Jaden got some food as the ship arrived at duel academy.

Yang saw Mercury again who waved her over."Bye Jaden"She said and walked to Mercury.Mercury handed Yang a Ra yellow uniform.Yang took the uniform "This is your class uniform Yang anyway make sure to do your best"He said.Yang nodded "Now lets have a duel like we used too"He added."all right this will be a great show"She said.Mercury nodded and handed Yang her duel disk that was a yellowish red.Yang equiped her duel disk and started the duel.Yang played a card face down and ended her turn.Mercury knew Emerald's deck and the card and played dark hole and destroyed the monster.

After a few turns Mercury won the duel."Nice job Mercury I have to change this deck to something better because it does not suit me"Yang said."How about a brawl theme deck"Mercury said."Good choice"Yang said.Mercury and Yang walked to the duel shop and traded Emerald's deck to make Yang's brawl deck.Meanwhile Emerald was playing Chess with Cinder.Emerald got a shiver down her spine "I have a feeling someone just traded my deck"She said.Cinder nodded "Checkmate"She said.

Meanwhile Yang finished her deck and walked around the island.Yang then headed to class and bumped into "Jaden"She said."Oh Yang I see your a Ra Yellow"Jaden said."Yeah how about a duel"Yang said."Sure you kinda skipped class but lets go"Jaden said.Yang and Jaden headed to the forest.Yang started the duel playing a monster in defense and placed two face downs.Yang then played the field spell Sogen and ended her turn."Interesting Yang"Jaden said and played Elemental Hero Bubbleman and attacked Yang's face down monster."Sorry it won't be that easy"Yang said.

Elemental Hero Bubbleman was destroyed by Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior.Jaden nodded ending his turn.Yang drew her next card that dog on it looked fimiliar."I play Zwei with has 1800 attack points and 0 defense"."That's not all I play the spell Zwei's all out attack that boost its attacks points by 3000"Yang said."I lost nice move Yang"Jaden said."Thanks"Yang said noticing a boy watching her.

Yang walked over and saw the boy fell down.Yang offered her hand to help the boy up.The boy took the hand "I am Syrus thanks"He said.Yang smiled "Your falling for me Syrus"She said.Syrus laughed "Good one"He said blushing a little.Yang punched him in the arm and pushed him out of the way as a tree fell.Yang noticed a weird creature and saw Mercury defeat it."What was that Mercury"Yang asked."Nothing why not go hang out with your new friends Yang"Mercury said.

Yang shrugged and nodded fine on the way to the eating area.Yang passed a boy and felt her heart race."Who was that"She thought not knowing the boy was looking at her.Meanwhile at Beacon "Where is Yang"Ruby screamed while attacking Cinder because the grimm disappeared."We have a truce silver eyes for now"Cinder said."I know I walked in when I heard you mention Yang's name"Ruby said."I have a theory the grimm followed Yang and Mercury because of whatever is in the works there"Cinder said.Ruby nodded while watching Emerald and Zwei play fetch.

End of Chapter I I hoped you liked it and please review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rwby or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 2

The eating area was busy as Yang looked around."Our dorms do have places to cook and eat but this is a good spot to hang out with friends"Syrus said.Yang nodded and got in line after Jaden.While in line a Oblisk blue cut in front of Yang."Hey I was here first"She said.The boy looked at Yang and just stayed in line.Yang felt rage and grabed a tray and punched it and put a hole throuh it.The boy noticed and ran, Yang looked at the tray "How did I do that"She thought."Yang you Okay"Jaden asked.Yang smiled "Yeah who was that boy"She asked."Oh that was Chazz Princeton"Syrus said."He is kinda a jerk"."So do not worry about scaring him"Jaden said.

Yang nodded grabbing some steak and chicken.Syrus took a grilled cheese.Jaden took a cheeseburger.Yang , Syrus , and Jaden took a seat under a tree. "So what was with that punch"Syrus asked while taking a bit of his grilled Cheese."No Idea"Yang said eatinGly piece of steak.Jaden nodded noticing Chazz come over."Girl I challenge you to a duel"He said.Yang stood up "Fine Chazz and the name is Yang"She said.Chazz nodded as the duel began.

Meanwhile Mercury was battling Grimm in the woods and in trouble.He then saw Cinders flames and saw Ruby took the flames with her crescent rose in Scythe mode and slash and burn the enemies away.Emerald helped Mercury up noticed Zwei barking as more Grimm approached.Blake and Weiss combined her whip and gee ice and defeated the second wave."What's going on"Mercury asked.Ruby walked over "I hate to say this but your in a coma Mercury"she said."Wait what"He said."The only way to wake up is if I punch you Mercury"Ruby said.

Ruby tried to punch Mercury but Weiss and Cinder held her back." I will explan" Cinder said.Mercury nodded as Emerald gave Ruby some cookies."We have a temporary truce for now"Cinder said."Understood by the way is Ruby going to try and hit me again"Mercury asked.Weiss and Blake gaves looks to Ruby "Fine"She said eating a cookie."The next wave" Mercury said. The grimm surrounded them as Ozpin and Glynda arrived as Ruby and Cinder finished the enemies."Nice job Silver eyes"Cinder said.Ruby nodded "Nice job as well"She said."Nice job Everyone"Ozpin said.

Cinder looked at Ozpin "So what now"She asked.Ozpin chuckled "While you were fighting I talked to the headmaster"."He gave us permission to use the abandoned dorms as a base"." Also students of becon are now all students of duel academy"He said."We are still teacher and headmaster so be on your best behavior everyone"Glynda said.Everyone looked at Ruby "Why are you looking at me"She asked.Weiss then pointed to the fact that Mercury was in a tree."Fine point taken"Ruby said eating a cookie.

Meanwhile Yang was in a tough duel and only had five cards left and 400 life points.Chazz olny had six cards and 500 life points."You know Yang your a pretty good duelist"Chazz said.Yang smirked "Chazz are you flirting or being nice"She said.Chazz blushed a little "Nice"He whispered as he played a face down and ended his turn."What was that"Yang said playing Zwei."Nothing but that was the card you were waiting for Yang"Chazz said."Yup let me guess your face down Chazz will end this duel in a draw"Yang said."Maybe or Maybe not"Chazz said.Yang played Mystical Space Typhoon and destroyed the spell."Now then my Final attack"Yang said as Zewi finished off Chazz's life points.Chazz was shocked and walked off "Next time I will Win"He shouted.Yang "Yeah right"She thought and wemt back to eating her steak and chicken.

Meanwhile Cinder and Ruby were talking over tea."So Cinder you still Schocked Ozpin knew who you were"Ruby asked."I kinda figure he probably knew by the way we make a pretty good team"Cinder said."Yeah by the way what was your end game Cinder"Ruby said."Sorry not telling"Cinder said."Fine any cookies left"Ruby asked."Yup this is the last cookie"Cinder said.Ruby was drooling "Can I have it"She asked."Nope Cinder said eating it."Cinder you Villian"Ruby said as Cinder chuckled."I am"She said kissing Ruby on the lips."Cinder now great your my first kiss"Ruby said.CinderCinder blushed a little.Ruby noticed a little smile and took a sip of some tea.

Meanwhile Yang , Syrus , and Jaden saw a sign for an assembly and went to the auditorium."Hello students we have new duelists at our school plus teachers"."Now please give them your attation"Chancellor Sheppard said."I am Professor Ozpin and am the headmaster of Beacon and we will be offering chances to learn how to fight Grimm"He said.Glynda nodded to the rest of the Beacon students to introduce themselves.

Ruby notoced Yang and ran off the stage "Sister"She screamed and hugged her.Yang was schocked "Who is she and why did she say Sister"She asked.Cinder took Ruby's hand and smiled at her."Sorry I frogot"Ruby said.Cinder chuckled as Ruby kissed her.Emerald and Mercury looked at each other "When did that happen"Both shouted."Do not get us wrong we are happy for you Cinder and Ruby but how"They asked.Cinder smiled at Ruby "I will tell you"Ruby said and kissed Cinder again."We kissed and felt a spark and became lovers"Ruby said as Cinder kissed her.Yang snuck out of the assembly and bumped into one of the new students doing the same thing."I am Yang"She said noticing it was the boy who made her heart race.The boy smiled at Yang "I am Axel"He said.Yang nodded as they held hands and ran outside of the assembly.

Meanwhile after the assembly Ruby and Cinder were having a friendly duel."When Cinder got a call from Roman torchwick."What do you need Roman I am on a date with my girlfriend who you have met before"Cinder said.Roman spit out his coffee as Neo cleaned him before he stood up. "Girlfriend?! Who?!".Cinder handed Ruby the phone and waited."Red?! youre her girlfriend"He shouted."Yup its fun and we have a great time"Ruby said.She Kissed Cinder and handed back the phone.Cinder Laughed a little at his reaction.

Roman fainted as Neo caught him."Nice job Neo is he starting to wake up yet"She asked.She shook her head before waving."All right tell him to call me back"She said.Neo gave a thumbs up before ending the call.Cinder took a breath and smiled at Ruby "Now lets finish our duel"She said while Ruby had a mouth filled with cookies.Ruby won the duel with Black Rose Dragon.Cinder kissed Ruby "Nice job my silver eyes"."Now who's reaction should we get next maybe your uncle"She said.Ruby looked at Cinder Confused." I should explan"."The whole hero and Villian thing"."I want to make sure they know I love you for you Ruby"Cinder said."I agree"Ruby said as they shared a kiss.

Cinder smiled and kissed her back " We should probably tell your dad about us and Yang's amnesia"She said."Yeah"Ruby said.Meanwhile at the springs, Yang was relaxing in the hot water with Zwei and Syrus.Zwei swam across over to Syrus."This is fun"Syrus said blushing at Yang's swimsuit.Zwei "barked" as he swam over.Syrus petted Zwei and smiled "Lets play water tag Zwei and your it"He said.Zwei swam after Syrus and got him.Syrus taged Yang and swam away quickly and noticed Zwei swam faster.Zwei Whimpered when he saw Shirley and barked before running into Axel."Hi Axel have you seen Yang she is it in our game of water tag"Syrus asked.Axel shook his head before Zwei barked at Shirley.

Syrus went underwater to check to see if Yang was going to make a surprise attack.Yang was behind Axel and pushed him into the water.Syrus came up from underwater " I thought you hid underwater Yang and Axel you are now it"He said swimming away.Yang was nowhere and Zwei jumped in and swam after Syrus.Zwei then swam after Axel and when he got away Yang fall on top of him.Zwei then saw Syrus get out of the springs and grabbed his uniform and ran off.Syrus ran after Zwei in his swim trunks .Syrus chased Zwei all the way to the girls locker room.Zwei ran inside the girls locker room with his uniform.

Syrus stopped and saw Weiss "Hi I was wondering if you can get my uniform from Zwei Weiss"He asked."No, Wait is Axel and Yang alone"She asked."Yeah"Syrus said.Yang was on top of Axel blushing."Whoops, Sorry" She said."Its fine"Axel said blushing as well.He couldn't stop looking at her chest as she got up and helped him up.They walked back to thier dorm only to pass by Zwei running off with Adrian's scarf and Adrian chasing Zwei.

Yang laughed a little "Do you think Syrus got his uniform back Axel"She asked.Syrus ran by in his uniform trying to help.Zwei was then barking as he ran around.Zwei droped the scarf from his mouth to bark some more.Syrus tried to sneak up and grab the scarf and headbutted Adrian who tried to grab his scarf as well.Zwei ran off with Scarf and barked and then fell off a rock and whimpering.Zwei hurt himself and Whimpering loudly Axel stayed by the dog."I will get help"Yang said bumping into Ruby and Cinder.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rwby or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 3

The looks of worry on Ruby and Cinder's face as Yang ran into them.Yang noticed she by accident knocked them to the ground.Yang helped Ruby and Cinder up "Sorry but something happened to Zwei"She said."What happened "Ruby asked as tears formed in her eyes."Zwei was running around being chased by Syrus and Adrian to get Adrian's scarf back and fell and is now whimpering and barking"Yang said.Cinder and Ruby followed Yang to where Zwei was and saw Axel by her dog's side.Ruby was scared and Cinder hugged her "Is it safe to move my dog"She asked as Cinder used Ruby's phone to call a vet to get help.

Yang nodded and was careful with Zwei.An ambulance to take Zwei to the vet arrived and Ruby and Cinder went with him.A few hours past as Ruby slept on Cinder's shoulder as the vet came and told them news on Zwei.Cinder gently woke up Ruby who looked at the vet."Your dog Zwei is fine his back leg is broken""He just has to remain bed ridden for three weeks and in a cast"The veterinarian said."Thanks"Ruby said as cinder and her took Zwei to the dorm.A few days past as Cindy stayed by Zwei side with Ruby.

Zwei was feeling better but was sad he could not do anything.Sherily was with him and helped him move about."Thanks Sherily for the help"Ruby and Cinder said.Cinder heard noises outside and looked out the window"Did we tell your family yet Ruby"She asked."I think dad and Uncle Qrow are gonna flip"Ruby said.The door barged open Qrow and Ruby and Yang's dad entered.Qrow banged into the door "Ooh that's gonna hurt"Ruby said.Tai was just quiet and trying to calm down and Qrow was still knocked out while Zwei was barking.Ruby kissed Cinder "It will be fine, I love you my flame"She said.

Tai smiled and accepted and then noticed Zwei in a cast."Cinder called the vet and Yang helped move Zwei"Ruby said.Tai calmed down "Thanks Cinder"He said.Cinder nodded and kissed Ruby "Dad Yang has amanisa"She said as Cinder held her hand.Qrow started to wake up as Tai ran around screaming.Tai knocked out Qrow again when in a panic."Oh will it be a hat trick"Ruby said joking.Yang entered the dorm and heard screaming.Axel went ahead and saw Tai running around and screaming.

Yang came in after and dropped her duel disk knocking Qrow out again."Now its a hat trick Ruby"Cinder said."Who is he"Yang asked pointing to Tai."I think he is you're dad Yang"Axel said.Yang nodded and headed back to her dorm.Yang walked and noticed on the door an invitation to Adrian's party and a white dress."Hey Axel lets go over to the party"Yang said showing the invite.Yang had the white dress on her arm and placed the invitation on the table."Sure this will be fun "Axel said blushing.

Meanwhile Ruby was with Cinder and bumped into Adrian.Adrian noticed they were on a date " Sorry about that I was going to bring these invitation's and dresses to your dorm Ruby and Cinder.Ruby and cinder took the invitations and dresses "Thanks Adrian"Both said as he left.Cinder then noticed Ruby take the Crescent Rose and slash and shot the dress.Cinder chuckled and remember the expansive dress Ruby loved trying on for fun."Hey My Silver Eyes that Dress if I could get it for you would you have to know how"She asked.Ruby smiled "Maybe my flame"She said kissing Cinder.Cinder smiled "I am going to make a call"She said as Ruby got them some ice cream.

Ruby was eating her ice cream when Cinder came back."Lets get ready for the party" Cinder said and took her ice cream.Ruby nodded and they headed back to the dorm.Meanwhile Syrus and Emerald noticed the inventions and clothes when coming back from the duel shop.Emerald and Syrus ignored them and started playing an online duel game."Its fun that we go to the same school now Emerald"Syrus said.Emerald nodded yup "Thanks for getting my deck back"Emerald said.Syrus nodded your welcome.

Meanwhile Yang changed into the white dress and headed over to the party where Axel was at. "Hey! I made it!"Yang said as Blake arrived as well as Weiss and Ruby."Nice dress Yang"Ruby said in her normal clothes.Weiss looked at Ruby."What happened to your dress Ruby"She asked."It somehow wound up getting destroyed"She said.Yang looked at her sister like she didn't believe her "Nope,put it on"She said."It was destroyed"Cinder said bringing a new dress.Ruby noticed the dress was the expansive one she tried on and smiled as she went and got changed.Cinder and Weiss helped as Yang saw Axel and Jim."Hey guys"She said."Hi Yang you look lovely"Axel and Jim said."Thanks. Say hi Blakey!" Yang said as Blake blushed and walked away.

Blake walked over to the punch bowl and got two glasses and gave one to Yang.Blake couldn't stop blushing and tugged her dress down a bit.Yang took a sip of punch "Thanks"She said."Hate this dress"Blake mumbled."I think it looks nice on you Blake"Yang said."I feel like its to short. What do you think Jim?"She said as Jim tried to hide his nosebleed."I think its perfect for you Blake"He said."Thanks" She said as she walked away to a balcony.Jim followed her to the balcony "Do you mind if I join you"He asked."Sure"She said."Thanks by the way the stars are nice tonight just like your eyes"He said."Yeah" She said blushing.

Meanwhile Weiss was talking with Aleixs until she saw Zane, Syrus older brother.Zane walked over "Would you like to dance Weiss"He asked."Maybe"Weiss said.Zane took Weiss hand as they danced to a slow song.Weiss then did not remember the last time she smiled at a real party.Her Childhood was harsh, She didn't smile as she walked asay.Zane smiled "What are you thinking about Weiss"He asked as they danced."Just how my childhood was"She said.Zane nodded "Tell me about it whenever you want to Weiss"He said."I never had a happy childhood. My mother and father would always argue.My Mother was always drinking a lot and My dad only cared for the company."She said griping her hand.Zane hugged Weiss hoping it would help."Then I soon found out I was in an arranged marriage for a partnership"Weiss said.

"Arranged Marriage with who"Zane asked. "The Gekco family's eldest son, Adrian.Winter ,My butler ,and My brother helped me run away"."My brother then soon tricked my dad to make him think he is still on his side"She said."I see wanna know something funny Syrus and Emerald know each other from playing an online game of duel monsters thats why both are not at the dance"Zane said. Weiss smiled then hugged him before walking back to her dorm and noticed Adrian sneaking off.Meanwhile Emerald was training Syrus Semblance.Syrus was running around fastly."Nice job Syrus now lets duel"Emerald said.Syrus nodded "I play two cards face down and play Cycroid witch has 800 attack points and a 1000 defense points"He said ending his turn.Emerald looked at her hand and smirked.

Meanwhile Weiss followed Adrian with her weapon in hand quietly in case something was off.Weiss noticed Syrus and Emerald finishing a duel.Syrus noticed Weiss as did Emerald.Emerald finished the duel up and won and snuck up behind Weiss with Syrus."What are you doing Weiss" Syrus asked.Weiss looked at Syrus and hid in a bush along with him and Emerald.

Adrian looked around and kept moving as he entered the abandoned dorms.Syrus took a breath "Wait these dorms"He said.Weiss looked at Syrus "What do you mean"She asked."Look closely at the building its looks old but its new"Emerald said.Weiss noticed and nodded running in after Adrian.Emerald and Syrus were close behind and heard the doors shut behind them."Weiss turned around and looked at the doors "Looks like the only way is forward"She said.Syrus nodded and followed Emerald and Weiss.Weiss heard the floor open up and almost fall in as Emerald saved Syrus."Be careful of traps"She said.Syrus noticed the path spit into three different ways.Syrus took the middle path as Emerald went left and Weiss took the right path.

Weiss followed the right path and hid behind the wall noticing around the corner a duel of Adrian and Viper.Weiss quickly tried to get closer but stepped on a stick."Hello my future bride"Adrian said.Meanwhile Syrus was running away from Grimm on his path using his semblance and met up with Emerald who's path combined with his finished the grimm off."Come on lets find Weiss"Emerald said.Syrus nodded as they walked side by side and Saw Weiss and Adrian.Weiss noticed Viper had left as Adrian walked closer to her. Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes at him as Syrus noticed more grimm.Emerald and Syrus ran over to Adrian and Weiss."More Grimm"Syrus said.Weiss nodded and looked at Emerald who nodded ready to fight the Grimm as a team.

End of Chapter 3 I hoped you liked it and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rwby or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 4

The grimm roared and charged at the trio.Weiss tossed Syrus up in the air as a beowolf lunged at his head.Weiss slashed at it with her rapier as Emerald delt with an Alpha Beowolf and Syrus ran around using his speed semblance to group enemies together.Emerald attacked with her jungle green grips and smashed them as Weiss froze them."Nice job Roommate"Emerald said."Thanks Emerald by the way how does Syrus have a semblance.

Emerald quickly took down the Alpha Beowolf behind Weiss.Weiss took down a dozen Beowolf grimms behind Emerald."Oh I taught Syrus thinking it would help"Emerald said.Weiss nodded as she heard the floor breaking and pushed Emerald and Syrus back to safety.Weiss fell throu the floor and felt herself land on something and got up.She noticed it was Axel and heard this floor starting to break as well.Weiss fell throu and quickly grabbed the ledge but dropped her rapier and heard it fall to the ground.

Axel heard Weiss trying to climb up as he got up and grabbed her hand as she let go.Weiss nodded thanks as Axel tried to pull her up.Weiss tried to pull her self up as well as She got an Idea.Weiss summoned a giant lancer queen and sat down on it.Axel was confused "What now Weiss"He asked.Weiss rolled her eyes "Climb on"She said pulling him on as the floor gave way some more.The giant Lancer queen brought them safely to the bottom.Weiss jumped off and landed on her feet while Axel fell down on his butt.Weiss helped Axel up as they walked towards the lab.

Weiss and Alex took a sigh of relief as they high fived."Thanks for saving our butts Weiss"Axel said.Weiss nodded sure as they entered the lab.Weiss smelled and noticed all the bottles of alcohol. "Oh alcohol great"She said Sarcastically."Who could drink this much and survive"Axel asked."Oh if you count Ruby's uncle his liver must be slow to die"She said.Axel nodded noticing a paper on the ground.Weiss noticed Axel pick it up and read it with him."Meet Roman for dust shipment"Axel said aloud."Yeah we have to ask Cinder about it and the time is when Jessie and Jaden had a duel"She said.

Meanwhile Syrus and Emerald found an office and looked around.Syrus took a seat on the couch and heard a click of a remote.Syrus got up and removed the cushion.Emerald noticed the remote "Self destruct system"She read.Syrus gulped "Oh crap"He said placing the cushion back and siting back down.Meanwhile Weiss and Alex heard the self destruct system."We better run"Weiss said.Alex nodded as they ran he heard grimm behind them."We forgot your weapon Weiss"He said."Its fine"Weiss said while running and noticed Emerald and Syrus running towards the exit.

Weiss noticed the exit collapsing and used dust crystals combined with Emeralds weapon and stopped the collapse.Syrus used his speed to help get them out as Weiss pulled Axel away from the door as it fell."Thanks Weiss"Axel said with a shocked look as the ice and earth dust crumbled."Its Cool"Weiss said.Outside they saw the building collapse fully.Weiss noticed Viper handed Syrus an invitation and walked away.Weiss grabbed the invitation from Syrus hand.Weiss opened the envelope "Please join me for dinner with a friend"She read.

Weiss gave Syrus a look "What happened"She asked.Syrus scratched his face "I by accident set on the remote that set off the self destruct"He said.Weiss placed her hand on her head.Syrus noticed near a tree Weiss's weapon and picked it up with a note.Syrus read the note "Better not lose it again my love"It said with no name.Weiss turned and saw Syrus holding her weapon along with a note.Weiss took the note "Adrian"Taking her weapon from Syrus hands."All right team here is the plain Syrus and Emerald You have a dinner to attend"."Axel we are going to see Cinder and Ruby"She said.

Syrus and Emerald nodded and walked past.Emerald grabbed the invite "Later roommate"She said.Weiss nodded and called Ruby.Meanwhile Ruby and Cinder were watching a romantic comedy while Yang was walking Zwei.Ruby and cinder head Ruby's scroll ring."Sorry My flame"Ruby said.Cinder nodded it was fine.Ruby nodded answering her scroll "Hey Weiss what's up"She asked."Lets see we found a secret lab and a note meet Roman for dust shipment"Weiss said."I get it My flame heard everything"Ruby asked.Cinder nodded on her scroll "Hey Roman see you recovered"She said."Yes Cinder what do you need since I stole that dress for your girlfriend Red"He said."Thanks for that by the way who did you meet for a dust shipment"She asked."I see well"Roman said stalling.

Cinder handed Ruby her scroll and took Ruby's."Hi Weiss I hope you do not mind we switched calls"Cinder said."No and I heard that call so the dress Ruby was wearing to the party was stolen"Weiss asked."Yeah it was only one time"Cinder answered."Its fine wanna bet that Ruby freaks out when our friends find out eventually"Weiss said."I would agree but it would be cute"Cinder said."Now tell me what and who the shipment of dust was for Roman"Ruby shouted.Cinder and Weiss dropped thier scrolls as Ruby got an answer and hung up.Cinder picked up Ruby scroll.Cinder handed Ruby her scroll."Roman says it was for professor Viper he doesn't know what it was for but the shipment was supposed to be for Cinder and friends"Ruby said."Thanks Weiss said hanging up and entered as Ruby hung up.

Cinder chuckled "If you were on your way Weiss"She said.Weiss nodded as Axel entered after her."We need your help Cinder and Ruby along with our other friends"Weiss and Axel said.Ruby and Cinder nodded and called Yang and Mecury.Meanwhile Syrus and Emerald made there way to a penthouse.Syrus looked around and saw all the residents seemed to be criminals.Emerald slapped Syrus on the back "It will be fine"She said.Syrus nodded fine as they walked around the party."Syrus and Emerald welcome"Viper said."Thanks for having us"Syrus said.Viper nodded for them to follow him.

Syrus and Emerald entered and saw Adrian waiting."Why are we here"Syrus asked noticing a briefcase.Adrian chuckled "Oh we will tell you Syrus if you accept this gift"Adrian said opening a briefcase loaded with cash.Emerald looked at her phone "distract them while we investigated what's going on"From Weiss she read."How about a tag duel while we make our choice"She suggested.Adrian and Viper nodded in agreement.Syrus nodded in agreement after he read the text She got.Syrus started the duel playing a face down in defense and two face downs and ended his turn.Meanwhile Weiss ,Cinder , Mercury,and Yang arrived at the penthouse and snuck into the basement.

Ruby went in from the kitchen pretending to be a maid.Ruby saw the tag duel of Emerald and Syrus versing Adrian and Viper end in a draw.Ruby followed and hide behind objects following Syrus and Emerald as Viper revealed the bio band."What is used to run it"Syrus asked.Viper chuckled and hand Syrus some info and the briefcase if money."Please have a great evening Syrus and Emerald"Viper said.Syrus and Emerald left while Ruby listened to Viper and Adrian.Viper took a seat behind his desk."The information thier is missing that it runs on dust and some other facts but it should dull any questions or the ones at our lab that was destroyed"He said.

Adrian nodded "Even if the true is revealed our bribe can be used against Syrus and Emerald"He said.Viper nodded pouring a glass of beer and took a sip."Get the Bio Bands from the basement"He said.Adrian nodded and took a hidden elevator down.Ruby quickly texted Cinder."Adrian is coming to get something called a bio band from the basement"."Do whatever you need to do My Flame also Syrus and Emerald have some info but stuff missing and took a bribe of cash"Love your silver eyes.Meanwhile in the basement Cinder read Ruby text and smiled as did Weiss."We have to talk to Syrus and Emerald about that but first"."I will get answers from Adrian"."Afterwards take a bio band or all of them and we will analyze them"She said.

Cinder nodded as did Mercury and Yang.Adrian came out of the elevator and found the case of Bio bands.He opened the case."All here"He thought.Weiss walked over "Hey Adrian tell me what you and Viper are planing"She asked.Adrian opened the case of bio bands " a new form of dueling that's all"He said.Weiss nodded as Cinder grabbed the case with Mercury and Yang.Weiss kissed Adrian as they ran off.Weiss walked away after that as Adrian noticed the case of bio bands was gone.Weiss caught up to Cinder ,Yang , Mercury who were scolding Syrus and Emerald."Where is Ruby"She asked."Oh Ruby is hiding the case of Bio Bands till we know the truth about them"Syrus said.Weiss nodded as she received a text."Shipments of dust missing"She read.

Mercury broke one of the bio bands and dust came out of it."I see Viper and Adrian are stealing dust for the bio bands now we just have to find out its other secrets"Weiss said.Yang nodded in agreement as did Ruby ,Cinder , Emerald,Syrus , and Mercury."First while we work Mercury could you distract Adrian"She asked."Sure Weiss"He said and left.Yang , Ruby,and Cinder watch the bio bands"She said."Got it"Ruby said.Weiss looked at Syrus and Emerald. Syrus and Emerald nodded and left with the money."What are they doing Weiss"Ruby asked.Weiss smirked "Oh being double agent's Ruby"She said.

end of chapter 4 I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
